


Little Fears

by AllyThePotato



Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, lyric inspired prompt, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: “I was scared of dentists and the dark, I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations”--Riptide, Vance Joy
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046419
Kudos: 6





	Little Fears

“What’s your biggest fear?” Kurt asked.

They were sitting on Kurt’s bed, sharing a bowl of popcorn and asking one another random questions. Blaine learned that Kurt had a birth mark on his shoulder, his mom’s side of the family is from Michigan, and that his favorite food is cheesecake. 

“Um—it’s embarrassing,” Blaine mumbled. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It can’t be that bad, Blaine. Come on, you can tell me anything. You know that.”

Blaine swallowed. “The dentist.”

Kurt’s eyebrows reached his hairline. “W-why?”

Blaine hid his face behind his hands. “Don’t laugh! It’s a perfectly normal fear!” 

“I’m not! I just want to know _why._ ”

Blaine shook his head. “When I was a kid, I ate a lot of candy and my dad would always threaten me with the dentist to get me to stop eating so much. He told me they’d drill a hole into my tongue. I guess it just screwed with my head.”

“Oh,” Kurt said. “I’m scared of the dark.”

Blaine smiled a little at that. “That’s cute.” He ate another handful of popcorn. “You know, when I’m with you I’m not afraid of anything.”

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss him. It tasted like butter. Blaine smiled into the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [20xbetterthanu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/20xbetterthanu) and I take requests!! My [ask box](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com/ask) is always open!!


End file.
